Clueless Faith
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: Jessica has all the normal troubles of a teenage life. But she also has a StarClan-given gift - she can turn into a cat! Little does she know, soon she will pledge her faith to warrior cats in the forest! Rated T for safety, bad summary, better one inside
1. Chapter 1

**Well, then, this is a new story of mine and I hope you enjoy! ;) I got the idea from Joe Kerr's Dot Taire, (well, sorta) sooo, then, thank you for that! ;) **

**I REALLY have a good story-line for this! I hope you like it!!! ;) And, just remember, my contest for Unfair Labor is still going, too, so check that out! ;) **

* * *

Clueless Faith

Jessica has all the normal troubles of a teenage life—like if her boyfriend is going to take her to the prom, what the latest fashions are, her grades, and all that. But little does she know that she actually has a special StarClan-given talent—she can turn into a cat. When she changes into a cat for the first time, she just casts it off as nothing and changes back. Her faith is all focused on her life right now. Little does she know, soon she will be pledging her faith to a warrior cat Clan, and living in the forest, trying to save these cats from the brink of death! Rated T for safety, blood, and torture (well, maybe).

Chapter 1

Jessica twitched and squirmed in her sleep. She was having one of those mysterious, spiritual dreams again.

_Echokit, come with us, a voice whispered. Come with us._

_Jessica shrank back against a wall that was helpfully standing behind her. "No! Who are you, anyway?!"_

_Don't ask questions, Echokit, the voices replied. Just come with us._

"_No! Who's Echokit?! My name is Jessica!" Jessica shouted, her voice reverberating off of the still, silent walls, sounding inexplicably loud in the still, cold silence._

_Echokit…. you know your destiny lies with us…._

Jessica awoke, gasping. "No! No! That's not possible! Not rational! Not…. oh," she stopped, gazing around herself, for she was back in her comfy bed, in her own bedroom, with enough sunlight streaming through the windows to let her know that it was morning.

Jessica glanced at her cats, Miss Messy and Cloudy. They were staring out the window into the summer backyard, which led into a swampy area which Jessica was _not_ allowed to set foot into, although there was a forest far beyond. The tall forest was on an island, Jessica was sure of it. She had always wanted to go there, as there were many logs and things she could balance on out there. She could see it from where she lay in her bed! She _desperately_ wanted to go out and see that forest—she loved wildlife and plants, and there was sure to be plenty of both there.

Miss Messy was the messiest, most ungraceful cat around—she had absolutely _no_ sense of balance. She was only a five-month-old kitten, but Jessica thought that she should _at least_ be a little more graceful than that! She was a beautiful brown tabby with white paws and a black tail, and beautiful blue-green kitten eyes. They were still changing to green from their natural kitten-blue colour. Miss Messy was taking a _long_ time to grow up, it seemed like.

Luckily, there was a cat that was just a _bit_ more mature in the house—and that cat was Cloudy. Cloudy was a beautiful extremely pale gray-and-white cat, with beautiful blue eyes. She was about as graceful and agile as a cat could get, in Jessica's opinion, and, like Miss Messy, she was a _big_ eater. She was already one year and two months old.

Jessica appreciated both of her cats, as they were always there for her when she needed them. She looked at them more closely.

They were staring, mesmerized, out at the forest in the middle of the swamp. They seemed so distant, and Jessica worried. _Is there something terribly wrong with them? Did they both have the same dream _I_ had last night??? But, no…. that's just about _impossible_. They couldn't have had the same dreams as me…. could they???_

—Miss Messy's POV—

_Leafkit, you belong with us. Come to us._

_Miss Messy was staring out at the swamp behind her owner's house. She wanted to go there. She felt a _huge_ longing to go there. "Where do you come from?" she whispered breathlessly._

_Leafkit, follow. Follow, the voices urged her._

_Miss Messy spun around a few times, frantically searching for the voices. "Who are you? _Where_ are you? What do you want with _me_?! That's no help _at all_!!! What—"_

And then she woke up.

_Phew, so it _wasn't_ anything too serious, after all,_ Miss Messy thought. She felt fine now, but she trained her gaze towards the swampy-forest place, far away, outside the window, for a while anyway.

—Cloudy's POV—

_Cloudheart. Come, come. Come with us to the land of your owner's ultimate dreams, murmured the voices. Come._

_Cloudy took a step forward._

_Yes, that's it, the voices urged, sounding excited now. Please. Keep coming._

"_What?! Who's Cloudheart?! Answer me?! What's the right way! Help!!!" she cried, turning around in a frantic circle._

_You will know soon enough, the voices informed her, if you would only listen…._

Cloudy woke up, gasping, just like her owner had. _It was only a dream…. it was only a dream! That's it! It was only a dream! _Cloudy thought ecstatically. _I'm not Cloudheart, after all; I'm still just the plain old me, Cloudy!!!_ She was now excited and happy again.

She glanced over at Miss Messy. Her friend was just staring out at the swamp, looking way back towards where the swampy area was.

_Oh, well. I might as well look, too,_ Cloudy thought, and trained her gaze on that foresty island, far, far away, farther away than she would ever reach in her whole entire _lifetime_.

_Oh, well,_ she thought, and watched the swamp's water surface ripple, the reeds wave in the wind, and the birds like the ducks and the loons come out to bask in the sunlight. Past that, she knew, was the island of her dreams.

—Jessica's POV—

Jessica blinked, and shook her head. Had she really seen that image just now?

She had seen her two cats, sitting together in the middle of a clearing, staring up at the sky. Cloudy was just the cat that she was, and Miss Messy was still a kitten. But Jessica had seen _another_ cat with them, a calico cat, small and fluffy, like a kitten.

And that, she knew, was her.

She didn't know why.

She only knew that she was the cat in the vision she had seen, and she knew their names:

_Cloudheart, Leafkit, and Echokit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuuuuuuuu! You're probably all going to hate me for this chapter!!!! XD Oh, well; that's fine!!! :D I will simply tell you that this is not going to be the ONLY chapter with warrior cats knowing about Twoleg stuff, so you BETTER GET USED TO IT!!!! _I_**** like this chapter, and _I_**** am going to keep publishing this story, whether you like it or not!!!! :3 Besides.... it makes sense!!!! :) That (former) kittypets would know about Twoleg stuffz, I mean. ;3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Eating breakfast at the kitchen table, Jessica was hyperaware that there was still a weird feeling in the air. It felt like stars were buzzing in her eyes, and she could dimly see, in the back of her mind, paws padding through the woods and human feet _and_ cat feet balancing precariously on logs in the middle of the water. Jessica knew that she _had_ to go there. The swamp, I mean.

She absolutely _had_ to go there, and she didn't know why.

_All I know is these dreams I've been having_, she pondered. _Why do they call me Echokit??? It sounds like a name out of…._

_Oh…._

_My….  
God…._

_The Warrior cat books! Oh my God! I _have_ read those before; there were names like Bramblekit and Firestar in them and….! Oh, I've gotta tell my cats! Maybe they'll understand me!!!_

"Cloudy, Miss Messy," Jessica quickly informed her cats, excitedly, "I had a dream last night. Some cats were calling me Echokit, and I just realized what kind of name that is—the _Warrior cat_ names!!! I've been reading those books lately! You didn't have any dreams, too, did you…."

Jessica trailed off. That was a _stupid_ question; because of _course_ cats didn't have dreams. But, to her uttermost astonishment, her cats nodded. She stared.

"Really?!" she asked. Looking annoyed, both her cats nodded once again. She gasped.

"What's wrong with me?! What do the warrior cats want with me?! Have I done something wrong?!" she exclaimed, flailing her hands all around and panicking.

—Cloudy's POV—

Cloudy was rather excited. She realized now that there was actually a _purpose_ to these dreams.

"Miss Messy…." she mewed quickly. "Do you think…. that…. that we should actually _join_ these strange cats, and make our homes in the cold and messy wilderness, where we have to hunt and fight for every little scrap of food?!"

Miss Messy simply answered cheerfully, "No, I don't believe it's _that_ bad. I mean, those cats have _got to_ have _some_ sense of decency; otherwise they'd all starve. Besides, you and I, and Jessica, I think, have always wanted to go there. We've always felt some kind of pull to it, urging us towards the swampy area and the island beyond. But now, that pull is stronger than ever. Can't you feel it?"

Getting in touch with her inner emotions, Cloudy realized now that Miss Messy was right. There _was_ a tug, stronger than ever.

"Yeah, I feel it," Cloudy murmured.

"See?" Miss Messy said triumphantly. "We were _born_ to go and live in that forest, Cloudy. And now, it appears that Jessica is, too. I don't know how and I don't know why, only that we _are_. We've got to find some way to go there!" She was bouncing up and down, rather excited.

_Wow…. I never knew that Miss Messy was so _wise_. She just up and gave me that long speech about how we're _meant_ to be in the forest, and I never even realized anything?! Wow, she must have, like, _spiritual contact_ or something_….

Cloudy stared at her owner, who was staring outside again. She could practically _see_ a thought bubble over Jessica's head. There wasn't one, of course, but from her expression Cloudy knew that she was deep in thought.

—Jessica's POV—

Jessica reached her hand down and ruffled Cloudy's head fur. "Thinking about something, Cloudy?" she asked playfully, when really it was _she_ who was deep in thought.

Her cat just purred, and then Miss Messy tried to push Cloudy away so that _she_ could have a turn.

Jessica just laughed. "Oh, all right. I'll stroke you, too," she said, petting the fur on top of the little brown kitten's head. Miss Messy purred, and Jessica giggled again.

Suddenly, Jessica heard Cloudy meowing pitifully. "What?" she asked, turning around, concerned. When she saw what Cloudy was doing, she had to desperately stifle a roar of laughter. Cloudy was hanging from the refrigerator door, trying to pull it open, and her tail was pointing towards the _empty food bowl_ in the house. Jessica gasped. They had finished it…. _already?!_ Ah, well, they were hungry cats, _and_ they needed their canned food….

Jessica got up from the table and went over to the refrigerator, where she took out two cans of Complimentary Canned Cat Food, opened them, and dumped one into Cloudy's food bowl and one into Miss Messy's food bowl. They both started to eat hungrily, but Miss Messy, of course, finished first. She took a long drink of water, coughed once, and then sauntered into the living room to rest on the best spot on the couch. Cloudy soon followed, and Jessica put away her empty cereal bowl and dirty spoon and followed them into the living room. She checked her watch, then the digital clock on the Rogers unit. _Then_, she turned on the computer, a Windows Vista Home Premium desktop (unfortunately, not a laptop, but hers was upstairs, and she was too lazy to go upstairs), and checked the time there. It was 6:07 AM, according to all the clocks. It was already very light out, and a thin mist of fog was surrounding the island, making the trees over there a bit blurry, although they were very tall. Jessica sighed, and decided to check Google Maps for that island.

She clicked FireFox from her Internet browser list of Internet Explorer 7 and 8, Opera, and Netscape. Opera was the fastest, but FireFox was more reliable when it came to making websites work properly.

She quickly typed in her city and scanned the area, but only some areas were available for zooming in. The island, unfortunately, was not. She looked, in deep thought, at the distance from her house to the island. She was shocked to learn that it was 5 miles walking. It would probably be _extremely_ long!!! Still, she was determined to go there…. she would simply take a lot of food and energy drinks, maybe her laptop. Oh, and a blanket or something to keep warm in, too. It was summer up where she lived, but still…. the weather was usually unpredictable, and you never actually knew when it was about to get cold or warm or rainy or something unless you watched the weather. And Jessica, like, _never_ watched the weather.

"Okay, Cloudy, Miss Messy; are you ready to go on a trip? We're trekking five miles across a _swamp_, just to get to the island. Do you want to go?" she asked, glancing sideways at her cats.

Both of her cats nodded and mewed loudly in agreement.

"Shhhh! Don't wake up my parents, now," Jessica said quickly, softly. "We need to prepare. We'll need cat food, and my laptop, and my big bag of stuff, and little bags for you to carry stuff in, and food and a water purifier, maybe, as water bottles would be _kind_ of heavy…. what? You think I _should_ bring water bottles?" Jessica asked; when Cloudy quickly shook her head after that last idea. When Jessica suggested that maybe she _should_ bring water bottles, Cloudy nodded.

_Hmmph. That cat is like my _Mother_, for God's sake! Except she's willing to go along with whatever I do. And that is so_ not_ my mother!!!_ Jessica thought.

Jessica sighed and shook her head, and immediately started getting bags out. She got out her old, big backpack and put her laptop on the charger. It was almost fully charged, _anyway,_ but she needed to charge it _now_ so that she wouldn't have to charge it on the solar charger right when she got there. Yes, she had a solar charger, which she could simply plug her laptop into and set it (the charger, not the laptop!) in the sun to charge. The solar energy would go in through the little solar panels, go up the wire to the electricity-converter-box-thingy on the charger, be converted to electricity, leave the box, and go into her laptop. _That's_ just how simple it was.

—StarClan cat's POV—

Bluestar shook her head. "Why does she need a _computer_?" she asked incredulously. "It's not like she can get Internet from there, _anyway_…."

"Have you ever heard of a solar computer charger and satellite Internet? That will enable her to at least have her computer _along_ on this trip," said Petalcloud. Petalcloud was Cloudy's dead grandmother. She had run away from her Twolegs when she was two years old, become a warrior in the Warrior Clan that was out there on the swampy island, and had never regretted it. _However,_ she had learned a lot from the Twolegs, and taught some of the StarClan cats about the Twoleg's crazy contraptions. Bluestar was especially fascinated with computers and the Internet.

"No, I haven't heard of either one of those things," Bluestar said, shaking her head. "Except maybe the computer charger and the Internet."

"Bluestar!" Petalcloud moaned. "You're _hopeless_. I just _told_ you about a computer charger and the Internet not too long ago! I meant the _solar_ computer charger and the _satellite_ Internet."

Bluestar frowned. "Um. Oops."

"With satellite Internet the humans can access the Internet pretty much anywhere in the world, without a modem or an Internet cable nearby," Petalcloud informed her. "With the solar charger, pretty much all you do is plug in the computer and leave the solar part of the charger out to charge. _Never_ leave the computer out in the sun, or else it will fry."

Bluestar sighed, and shook her head _once again_. "How do you know so much about this, again?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Well, I _did_ live with Twolegs for two years, and I _can_ understand their language, like many kittypets who have lived with their Twolegs for at least 7 months do, or if they haven't lived them that long, then maybe another cat will be nice enough to teach them," Petalcloud said brightly.

"Great StarClan," Bluestar muttered, shaking her head.

—Jessica's POV—

When Jessica was _finally_ done packing, she was glad. That was _exhausting!_ Best of all, it was still only 6:30 AM, and her parents usually didn't wake up 'til nine on weekends, so she would have _lots_ of time.

She had written everything down on this list:

_Big Backpack_

_-laptop_

_-solar powered laptop charger_

_-3 apples_

_-5 bags of trail mix_

_-1 bag of un-cooked spaghetti_

_-1 human bowl, spoon, and fork_

_-5 water bottles_

_-Warriors book, Outcast_

_-1 inflatable beanbag chair_

_-1 small blanket_

_-First-aid kit_

_-Notebook and pen, stickers_

_Cloudy's Bag_

_-6 bags of cat food_

_-4 water bottles_

_-1 cat food bowl_

_Miss Messy's Bag_

_-6 bags of cat food_

_-4 water bottles_

_-1 cat food bowl_

"Oh, phew!" Jessica sighed, sinking down in a comfy chair for the last time and wiping her forehead. "It's hot in here already! Plus, that was tiring!"

She looked over at her cats. Cloudy and Miss Messy where standing right by the door, meowing pitifully. They wanted to get _going_ already! They wore miniature horse saddles on their bags. Miss Messy's was a bit big, but it worked. "Meow! Meooooooooooooooooooooow!"

While Jessica had been packing, her cats had gone out to their friend's houses to say good-bye. They seemed happy when they came back, so Jessica guessed that her mission had been successful.

"Just…. hold on a minute, I need to write a note to my parents," Jessica said, quickly jumping up from her resting seat and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She couldn't just wake up her parents too much, as if she had a nice interaction this morning, she might chicken out of leaving…. and she needed to go. Her destiny was calling her there. Her parents would be distraught, but not as upset as they'd be if she told them _in person_.

A clean break was better, she figured, as she quickly scrawled a note:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Thank you for being such wonderful parents to me. I have gone to investigate the islands past the swamp. It will be a treacherous, dangerous journey, and you will probably be able to see me through the bedroom window: you can see the entire swamp from my bedroom, once you look past the trees. I ask that you please allow me to do this, because I feel my destiny calling me there. I feel that one day you will understand. Please do not go looking for me. I will be fine, wherever I am—believe me, I know my own destiny._

_I love you so much!!!_

—_Jessica _

She folded up the note, attached a heart sticker to it, and turned to her cats.

"Okay, let's go," she said. She opened the back door and closed it silently behind her. The birds were chirping and the air still had that nice, cool morning fragrance. Jessica felt invigorated and optimistic, and knew that this journey would be a good one. She _would_ make it on time. She _would_ discover her destiny! She _would_ become one of the greatest human beings to ever live!

She quickly grabbed a big, not-too-heavy, yet sturdy, stick out of the woodpile; pattered across the rest of the grass; and jumped over that little black barrier fence that the builders put when they built the houses here.

Jessica stepped to the edge of the water, and immediately could see a trail of stones and logs that she could use to get across. Farther off, she could see one of those floaty things that had been washed out to the middle of the swamp and trapped by some dead reeds. The builders had _originally_ intended it to be used for a floating dock, but then it had floated all the way out to the middle of the swamp and they couldn't get it, so they just gave up. It was very convenient now!

Just before setting out, Jessica stopped, and took a deep breath. So did her cats. They all knew that they were going to set out on a great journey, like no man ever before.


End file.
